


Destiel drabble collection

by StevieCass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, inspired from an ask on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevieCass/pseuds/StevieCass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got an ask on Tumblr that was prompting me to write how the situation would go in several situations for a certain ship, putting Destiel as the chosen ship. I couldn't stop myself from writing drabbles for every single part of the ask.</p><p>Every chapter is a different story, if you skip one because you don't like it, it won't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flaxarrow on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flaxarrow+on+Tumblr).



Cas is human, but hasn't been for long.

He has recently found Dean and Sam again, and they're all hanging out in a bar, the boys trying to teach Cas a few things, since he's made a mess out of himself without them.

They're staying there one night, then a second one, and Dean doesn't fail to notice the cute girl eyeing Cas as if he was made of gold. He hopes Cas hasn't noticed, but Cas hasn't gained the title of an angel without watching what's happening around him. When Cas comes to ask Dean for advice, Dean has no idea why he's so relieved that Cas wants to know how to avoid her without changing bars; because let's face it, this is an awesome bar.

Dean doesn't know why, but he remembers Aaron, and offers to pretend to be Cas' boyfriend, just for the laughs, "but if you tell Sam, I'm gonna end your sorry human ass". 

That night, when Dean makes sure Sam is away, he and Cas go down to the bar. At first they don't act any differently, and Cas openly wonders why. He looks more shy than curious, and Dean hates him for it, because he can feel his own hands sweating and his insides turning into a knot. He realises it's not because he's afraid the other macho dudes in the bar are gonna think he's gay if he acts like it, it's just because... well, it's Cas next to him and what if he gets the wrong signal from all this? Benny wouldn't, but why wouldn't he? Why is it so different with Cas?

Just as Dean's about to tell Cas to grab a couple of beers and get the hell away from there, the girl appears out of nowhere, her smile wide as if she was in a toothpaste commercial. She approaches them with a glass of golden liquid in each hand, which Dean guesses isn't for him. He doesn't know why or how, but he catches Castiel's hand in his own; Castiel doesn't even blink, but the girl's smile drops. Satisfied, Dean pulls Cas closer, putting an arm around his shoulders, and leans forward to kiss his cheek and his stupid peach fuzz. Cas was apparently trying to do the same, because their lips meet awkwardly, clumsily, and their noses bump. Cas blinks in surprise, and Dean chuckles, more scared than if he was facing an entire vampire clan.

The girl mutters something and she leaves, and when Cas mentions that they don't need to be holding hands anymore, Dean leads him upstairs to the motel without even taking any bottles of beer with him.


	2. Bodyswap

There must be a logical explanation for this, but Cas isn't functioning as usual while he's inside another vessel. He could maybe manage to concentrate, if it weren't for Dean being so fucking happy.

You see, a vessel keeps some of its powers after the angels that lived inside it is gone, and Dean is enjoying the experience of being able to punch through walls a little bit too much, as Sam is trying to yell sense into him and Castiel tries his best to teleport around Gabriel's hiding place, just to see if it really is his fault; but Dean's body is a tough one to control, it was meant for a much stronger angel than himself, and it's just a bit stubborn even without its usual inhabitant inside it.

"Dude, you're really short", Dean comments and Castiel rolls his eyes and gets dizzy; it's true, every pair of eyeballs sees colours differently and it's really not the same as before.

"That is rude, Dean", says Castiel and he's still surprised at the sound of the voice that leaves his thrroat. "I did not comment on the problems I have balancing on these legs of yours. Besides, you're in my vessel, not my body".

"Then why are you offended?"

Sam interrupts them to give them a note on a candy wrapper. _One week_ , it says, and Castiel can only sigh. So many millennia on this world and he knows this week is going to be one of the toughest ones.


	3. Sexpollen/fuck or die/aliens made them do it

"We should take him to a brothel".\

"We only have one hour, Cas, and we're in the middle of nowhere!" Sam yells desperately, as Dean is playing it cool in the backseat of the Impala, thank Heavens covering himself with a blanket. Of all the demons they hadn't encountered so far, they  _had_  to find a freaking incubus right in the middle of a random road trip. And of all the people, he had to make  _Dean_  crave the touch of a man. Sam is open-minded enough to handle it if it had been him, and Cas, well, Cas... well, Cas has mentioned not understanding why sexual encounters between the same sex are considered such a big deal. But no, it had to be  _Dean_ , with Dad's homophobic comments still inside his brain, just to add to the guilt he will have afterwards. But damn it, the poison of an incubus can only be safely removed with sexual activity, and Sam is freaking out, because what will they do? Hope for a car with a horny gay dude to pass by and agree to - oh God - fuck with Dean?

"Cas, is there any chance you got your grace back and can teleport him somewhere safe with lots of male prostitutes?" 

If looks could kill, Sam would be dead by now, but Cas turns his eyes back on Dean soon.

"So, what do we do?" Cas asks and Sam sighs. "Can't you do something?"

"Are you asking me to have sex with my brother?" Sam asks, trying very hard not to think about what he's saying.

"No, of course not", says Cas and he takes off his jacket, sighing, approaching the Impala. Sam stares. 

"Where are you going?"

"To remove the poison, of course".

"Wait, you're gonna -"

"I used to have a wife. I know what to do. More or less".

"Uh", Sam says and thanks heavens for both the darkness of the night, hiding his red cheeks, and his iPod. "I'm gonna leave now. And please, let's pretend this isn't happening".

"Agreed". 

If Sam is mentally scarred by the screaming and moaning he can hear even through half a forest and his speakers, he decides to pretend it all happened in his worst nightmares. As he decides to ignore the fact that Castiel's face, when Sam returns, is showing a little too much satisfaction, even for a man who just saved his best friend's life. 

That "next time will be without a deadline" Sam hears at some point, he didn't hear it, no fucking way.


	4. Dark!fic

When Castiel wakes up screaming, Dean isn't surprised, and he hates it. He wakes up too, without complaining, and reaches out for Castiel's hand first, touching softly, shushing the former angel in the darkness, trying to make him focus only on his voice. Eventually, Cas lets Dean push him back on their bed, Dean's hand around Cas' sweaty shoulders - but not the back, never the back. 

"It's okay, buddy", mutters Dean, his fingers through Cas' hair, the former angel's hot, silent tears wetting the hunter's shoulder. They haven't been "buddies" anymore, not for a long time; still, Dean hasn't found the courage to call Cas anything else, and Cas has more important things to care about.

Like phantom limb sensations.

It has been only a couple of days since Dean stopped putting ointments on the huge burnt scars on Castiel's back, and it hurts him every time he thinks about it. He thinks it's even worse that Cas can still feel his wings. He has said several times that he can feel them burning, hurting, being pulled away from him, he feels feathers being ruffled and turning to ash. He's wishing he couldn't feel them anymore, Dean knows, and he can't even tell anyone he's a double amputee without being laughed at; he looks pretty healthy on the outside, only Dean knows he isn't.   
  
"It'll be okay, Cas", Dean mutters. "You're strong, you can make it".

"I really need this to end, Dean", Cas dares to say, only then, only in the dark of their bedroom, only to Dean, so softly that Dean isn't sure if it's a breath or a phrase. "I wish I was dead, I can't take this anymore".  
Dean keeps stroking the former angel's hair, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his fingers. He knows tomorrow Cas will take everything back and he will apologise, and he knows in a couple of weeks he'll be apologising less and crying less and hurting less than today. 

But until then, all he can give Cas is a shoulder to cry on.


	5. Secret Kinks

Dean could never imagine he could have a thing for something that isn't even human.

Because well, no matter how you look at it, two massive black wings each double the height of Dean don't really remind anyone of anything even remotely human.

And yet, Dean loves them. It took him months to convince Cas to show him his wings, and it took Cas a couple more weeks to find a way for Dean to see his wings without burning out his eyes, and if Sam hadn't mentioned those glasses they'd used to see the hellhounds, Dean wouldn't have thought of it.

And now, Dean can't stop touching. 

He wears the glasses more often than not when Sam's not around, and he likes going out in public with Cas and tickling the angel's feathers, making him jump for no apparent reason (to the eyes of the people around them, at least). He likes sitting with Cas in diners and brushing his fingers against the angel's wingtips, making him shudder and bite those amazing lips of his, knowing he's causing him the same straining in his pants as there is in Dean's.

And when Cas knocks something over to make room for the two of them to lie down and... well, Dean wishes he had an extra pair of hands to simply touch everywhere.


	6. Their first kiss

The first time Dean manages to kiss Castiel isn't anything impressive.

In fact, Dean it's pretty much a disaster.

He realised he was completely in love with Cas a few months ago, when he saw the angels falling from the sky and his heart broke in a million pieces just in the thought of losing Cas. He was sure of it as soon as he found him in a shelter for the homeless and hugged him in relief; his angel just belonged there, in Dean's arms, and Dean had finally seen it.

He has talked to Sam about it, and to his surprise, Sam's only comment was "finally!". He has offered to help Dean out, though, and that's what matters.

Dean has tried everything in the few months Cas has been staying with them in the bunker. Sam and Kevin are both working for Dean, leaving him and Cas some space, but Cas is damn oblivious. Dean has tried sitting close to Cas in the couch as they're watching Han and Leia loving and knowing and all that crap, but Cas is more interested in the film than in Dean's thigh on his own. Romantic dinners don't help either; Cas is usually hungry, and once he'd even blew out the candles for safety reasons. Romantic films are out of the question because Dean doesn't trust himself to stay awake enough. So Dean decides to take the easy way; he gets Cas a beer and invites him to a summer's night on the Impala's hood.

Cas likes the stars, Dean knows, and he doesn't care about the stories Cas tells him about them, he just likes the sound of his voice. One beer follows the other, and in the end, both men are drunk as fuck and laughing at nothing.  
Dean decides to do it then. He's got nothing to lose, right?

He kisses Cas quickly, before he regrets it, and his teeth bump to Cas', making both of them grunt. Dean tries again, and Cas doesn't pull back, but he's so nervous and drunk that he almost misses, and when he finally finds Cas' lips, one of them burps and they both taste beer. 

Just as Dean's about to throw himself in front of the Impala and ask Cas to start the car, Cas laughs absentmindedly and kisses back. They both reek of alcohol and are out of practise, but at least they both want it. 

Dean promises himself to arrange a new first kiss for their sober selves.


	7. Meeting the Parents

“Are you sure about this, Cas? I’m not gonna die or anything?”

“We talked about this, Dean. It’s just some kind of hypnosis. You’ll be completely alive, but your mind will be in Heaven for a while. I’ll take care of you”.

Dean nods as Castiel takes his hand and sits with him down on their bed. Damn, Cas looks fucking good in a tux, even though Dean misses the backwards tie and everything. If nothing else, Cas’ hair is as messy as ever. Dean knows he looks okay himself. It’s their wedding, after all; they’re supposed to be looking good.

A few weeks ago, Dean realized it was fucking sad that neither of them had his parents in the wedding. Cas, of course, is by default unable to bring his parents along, as he doesn’t have any to speak of, but it’s moments like this when Dean realizes how much being an orphan sucks.

Of course, he’s marrying an angel, right? Who can sneak him into heaven for a bit so that his parents can meet his boyfriend. If things go wrong, then well, his parents need to let him live to get rid of him.

Dean only has to close his eyes and let Cas touch his mind. He soon finds himself walking in a way too familiar lawn; he had thought he wouldn’t see his birth house in Kansas ever again. And yet, here he is, knocking on the door, holding his boyfriend-soon-to-be-husband’s hand, as said boyfriend-soon-to-be-husband flaunts his magnificent wings like a proud peacock.

Dean feels his eyes sting and water as he sees his mother’s face in the threshold. His father soon follows. They’re both smiling, younger than Dean remembers, finally happy. John does look at Dean and Cas’ joined hands, but Dean isn’t going to stop.

“I wish you were in my wedding”, Dean manages to say, “but I decided to bring the wedding to you. You can thank Cas for that”.

Eventually, even John thanks Cas. Mary is reluctant to call him “son” because, well, he _is_ a freaking angel of the Lord, but that’s her only issue.

Generally, Dean couldn’t be more happy.


	8. Moving in together

Dean is really pissed.

Because yeah, he gets it, Cas wants to appreciate his humanity in the fullest, but damn it, there’s just no reason for him to keep all this junk.

Apart from the huge collection of seashells, rocks, dried leaves and colourful feathers, Cas has boxes of little things he finds in the street: old coins, bus tickets, screws, a shoe, a silly straw.  He also keeps candles, lots of candles. He likes clothes, but not in a fashion sense that _would_ make sense in a very very gay person as he is (as he let Dean know at some point). No, he likes clothes as in “let’s put every colour in them and let’s get them just to look at them because they’re pretty and they feel good to touch”. He uses his sweaters and geeky and/or band T-shirts to build forts, and he buys hammocks and pillows and blankets with cartoons on them to fill them. He’s also got a shitton of books which he smells and strokes and reads and uses to scribble on and place his drink on and whose pages he crumbles and dog-ears and tortures, but he enjoys it so much Dean doesn’t say anything. He’s got a taste for fashionable furniture that Dean pretty much hates, because it’s too colourful and too damn plastic for his taste, but Cas finds it genius. Cas also likes cats, and Dean doesn’t know how to react to that, because they’re definitely not buying a cat. Pink coffeetable he can stand; a cat shitting under it, no.

After about a hundred arguments and fights and a couple of angry sex sessions in the men’s bathroom of IKEA, and a few more fights at home and another angry sex session between the buckets of different coloured paint for the wall, and after Cas leaves for a walk to clear his head, Dean sets up a blanket fort and makes some hot flavoured coffee for his angel.  
  
When Cas brings with him a noisy kitten with a broken tail, Dean just sets up the blankets so it can be warm there.


	9. A crossover of my choice - Lion King

Dean splashes the little kid’s face with water. The kid’s tall, really tall, and he’s going to get taller. He’s got a mane of brown hair surrounding his face.

“You okay, kid?” Dean asks as the boy wakes up.

“I guess so”, the boy mutters.

“You nearly died”, says Castiel. Dean rolls his eyes. Cheerful, as always.

“I saved you”, says Dean, smiling, and Castiel snorts. “Well, Castiel helped. A little”.

“Thanks for your help”, says the boy, gets up, and starts to move away.

“Hey, where you goin’?” asks Dean, surprised.

“Nowhere”, murmurs the kid as he keeps moving.

“Gee, he looks blue”, comments Dean to Cas’ ear.

“I’d say his colour is perfectly normal”, Castiel answers.

“No, no, I mean he’s depressed, Cas”, Dean explains patiently. Castiel nods and follows the boy.

“Hey, what’s eating you?” he asks him, and Dean tries not to laugh at his attempt to mimic Dean’s speech. He decides to make a joke out of it.

“Nothing”, he says, “with a height like that, he’s on top of the food chain”. He laughs and gently elbows the boy, who doesn’t follow his example; Cas only tilts his head. Dean sighs. It’s gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be an AU chapter after this, but it was really late and I skipped this one, linking to my fic, the Bet List, a teenager!AU that you can find on my profile. Thanks for reading this ^^


End file.
